Archer of the Sun
by SomeoneAtDaComputer
Summary: Everything is fine at Camp Half-Blood after the Second Titan War, but when the animals in the woods start to leave as if a danger is approaching, campers start to wonder. Is there a new enemy on the loose? Ariana (OC), Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia are assigned a quest to find out what's keeping them away, and that's where things get complicated. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Prologue (sort of)

**Hey guys! I'm going to introduce my new story, ****_Archer of the Sun._**** I'm really excited 'cause I've had this idea for a while now, and I finally get to publish it! Just so there's no confusion, here is my OC!**

Full Name: Ariana Sol Rio

Gender: Girl, duh!

Appearance: About 5'7, blonde, sun-streaked hair, sky blue eyes with flecks of gold, like sunshine on a clear day, tanned skin, and a lean build. Is often seen wearing her orange CHB shirt, jeans, combat boots, brown sweatshirt, and a gold necklace, that, when tossed over her shoulder, turns into a quiver, and a matching bangle that turns into a bow (Ápsogos)

Godly Parent: Apollo

Camp: Greek. Came same year as Percy. Not a year-rounder.

Personality: Focused, loyal, cocky, never turns down a fight, and has a strong sense of justice. Also a sense of humor.

Fatal Flaw: Sometimes gets too focused and forgets about everything else.

Special Abilities: Is an insanely good archer (gets up at dawn to practice), can summon/control light to some extent, is a pretty darn good medic, can hit the high notes with her voice (can knock out or cause opponent to go deaf this way), and can lull people to sleep by singing (like a knock-out charmspeak.)

Backstory: Came to camp one month after Percy did, and was claimed almost right away by Apollo. Took on two quests. (The names/nature of them are currently classified.) Was a counselor for a long time, and became head of the cabin instead of Will Solace.

Quote: "Shut up and hand me that flame thrower."

**What do you think? Are there any suggestions for the story? I will be trying to update, and I'll be writing chapters whenever I can, but you know how middle school is.**

**Rate & Review?**


	2. Chapter 1 (For Real)

**I started to write this in class when I was bored and done taking notes. This takes place a year after TLO, right before Percy is kidnapped. There will be Percabeth so don't get excited. Ariana and Percy are only friends. Just so my loyal followers (click that button) know, I'll be updating only after I get my homework done, which shouldn't be too hard. Also, could you guys do me a favor and check out the author KatofFlorida and read her fic on what would happen if all the Olympians gathered together-to take a road trip? It's really funny! Enjoy this chapter of Archer of the Sun!**

Chapter One: The Distant Smell of Smoke

Ariana's POV

There's nothing quite like going for an early-morning pegasi ride while practicing archery. I love the feeling of the wind whipping my hair back, the steady whump, whump, of my pegasus, Sandy's wings, and the rush when I nock my arrow, aim it, and hit a bulls-eye in mid-flight. Another thing I love about Camp Half-Blood at this hour is the thousands of animals and birds greeting the day at dawn and bidding it farewell at dusk. Until one week ago, everything seemed to be perfect.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I walked into the Apollo cabin, striding over to the head counselors' bed, which happened to be mine. Because I was head of the cabin. Get the picture yet?

Flopping onto my golden yellow comforter, my half-brother, Aaron walked over, sat down, and asked, "Something bothering you?"

I nodded and replied, "Yeah. Ever since last year when we defeated the Titans, I've had this weird feeling. Like the peaceful time right now is just the calm before the storm. And now, when I went into the forest this morning to practice shooting, everything was really quiet, instead of extremely loud, like it usually is."

I guess I should explain that. Since the camp's woods are full of monsters and normal animals, they always cause a ruckus at dawn and dusk. Although, for the past few days, all the animals seemed to be disappearing or leaving. Not a good sign.

"I know what you mean. Also, Fifi's been acting- I don't know, high-strung- lately, like she feels something."

Fifi is the mascot of the Apollo cabin. She's a little brown mouse who we adopted when the nymphs found her in the Mess Hall. She's lazy and spends most of her time napping, but everyone in the cabin loves her anyways.

"Should we tell Chiron?" I questioned.

Aaron shrugged and replied, "Well, I guess you could bring it up during the head counselor's meeting today."

"That's today?! I thought it was tomorrow!" I yelled, facepalming.

I ran out the door, ordering the two new campers to wake up and shouting at everybody else to clean their bunks. I didn't want to take any chances that the cabin inspection was today, too.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

I burst through the cabin door to come face-to-face with Percy.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, a little surprised.

Percy grinned and replied, "Chiron told me to come see if everything was alright, since you didn't show up at the meeting."

I scowled and replied, "I got a little distracted. I'm coming, and I'm going to get there before you do!"

With those words, I started sprinting towards the Big House, taking Percy by surprise. Still wearing that stupid grin of his, he began to run after me in a futile attempt to win the race. I pulled ahead of him easily, leaving him in the dust. Approaching the Big House, I slowed down and calmly walked inside. Everyone was already seated, and appeared to be waiting. There were two chairs that were unoccupied, on opposite sides of the table. I took the one closest to the door, as always. Percy then pushed the door open, gasping for breath. Everyone at the table except for Chiron and Mr. D. snickered, since they all knew what had happened.

"Alright, now that we're all here, let's let the meeting commence. Have there been any events that should be brought to our attention?" asked Chiron.

Clarisse, while glowering at the Stolls, said, "Well, this week Connor and Travis have gotten creative. Do you want to know what they did? DO YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?!"

Everyone at the table looked like they were holding back laughter, the Stoll brothers especially. Connor looked like a constipated sea lion (I've seen one. Don't get me started on why I hate SeaWorld.), and Travis' face was turning a lovely shade of lilac mixed with tomato red. Clarisse, now infuriated, continued, "THESE TWO DUMMIES WRAPPED MAIMER-WAIT A MINUTE. WHO SAID LAMER? WHOEVER DID BETTER SHUT YOUR f-CENSORED- TRAP AND LET ME FINISH! THESE TWO DUNCEBUCKETS WRAPPED MY SPEAR IN PINK INSULATOR TAPE SO MANY TIMES IT TOOK ME TWO WHOLE HOURS TO PEEL OFF ALL THE f-CENSORED- TAPE AND SCRUB OFF ALL THE GLUEY s-CENSORED- SO I CAN ACTUALLY USE LAMER. I MEAN MAIMER. WHO CARES? THE POINT IS THAT THEY PRACTICALLY WRECKED MY SPEAR!"

We were all roaring with laughter now. From the absurdity of the prank, Clarisse's CyberChase reference, to her angry rant, even Chiron busted up laughing. Clarisse then tried shout at us, probably with some more choice words, but her voice cracked and it came out as a ridiculous-sounding squeak. And Clarisse does not squeak. Right now, I think we all had a 99.99% chance of dying from laughter. We were all struggling to catch our breath while Clarisse fumed and Mr. D. played pinochle with an invisible partner, occasionally cussing in Greek and English.

It took five minutes for everyone to settle down. The occasional giggle still erupted every ten seconds, earning a death glare from Clarisse that would have made Nico jealous. "Now, back to business." began Chiron. "Are there any serious matters that we need to discuss?"

I raised my hand. "Chiron, during my early-morning archery practice this past week, I've noticed that all the animals seem to be missing. Do you think it means something?"

Annabeth frowned, looking thoughtful as always. "It could. I remember reading that animals sometimes can sense if an impending disaster was approaching, like an earthquake. I suppose here it wouldn't be an earthquake, though, because of the magical borders. Probably something far worse."

"Thank you, Miss Optimistic." said Lou Ellen sarcastically. "Now we have even more things to worry about."

Butch, now with a suspicious look on his face, leaned forward and asked, " What do you mean, more? I thought we didn't have anything to worry about for a while after the war?"

Lou Ellen looked nervous, like she had made a mistake and said something that she shouldn't have. Maybe, in fact, she had.

**DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Well, sort of. I hope you like this chapter. I had a LOT of fun writing Clarisse's rant. Now, I need some help around here. I need a male demigod (can be OC or canon) to go on the quest PMed to me or sent in a review, a villain idea, and I want you to send in as many ideas as your twisted little minds can! Nah, you guys aren't twisted. Unless you want to be. Then you definitely are. It took me a while to write this chapter, but break is coming so it'll be Fanfiction all the time! YAY!**

**R&R? I have blue cookies, and you only get them if you review… **


	3. Chapter 2 (Finally)

**Hello, people of Earth! Welcome to the second chapter of **_**Archer of the Sun!**_** Oh, and by the way, I'm a little mad since my test, awful, oneshot story has more views than this does! People, what is wrong with my story? Please review. It would make me feel THIIISS HAPPY!**

**Disclaimer: If I were Rick Riordan, would I be writing Fanfiction and lying about my identity? Hint: the answer is NO. I also don't own Clovis' sleep talking. SparxFlames does.**

Chapter Two: Back to Eleven Years Old

Ariana POV

_Previously:_

_"Thank you, Miss Optimistic." said Lou Ellen sarcastically. "Now we have even more things to worry about."_

_Butch, now with a suspicious look on his face, leaned forward and asked, " What do you mean, more? I thought we didn't have anything to worry about for a while after the war?"_

_Lou Ellen looked nervous, like she had made a mistake and said something she shouldn't have. Maybe, in fact, she had._

After a long pause, I finally asked, "Well, spit it! Is there something wrong at the Hecate cabin?"

Lou Ellen turned, gave me a look, and said, "Nothing important. Just a few minor repairs to make on the roof at cabin twenty."

I nodded, still not convinced. After that, Miranda proceeded to lecture everone on why Camp needed a compost bin, until Chiron told her that camp already had one. Miranda looked a little sulky after that, probably because she didn't know about the compost pile or whatever. Then Mr. D. started looking for a sucker to rob in pinochle, until he was interupped by loud chanting from Clovis, who was sleeping. It was pretty funny. The chant went, "Hum, pocky, pocky, pocky, DEAD PIÑATA! DEAD PIÑATA!"

At first, we were all a bit disturbed. Then we cracked up again, since the Stoll brothers had taken the Cheez Whiz and squirted it in Clovis' mouth, waking him up mid-DEAD PINATA! Chiron then dismissed the meeting, saying that enough was enough.

I walked back to the cabin still giggling. I opened the door, still wearing a grin. Everyone was out, so I decided to head to the archery range. I grabbed Ápsogos, spun it around on my finger, tossed my quiver necklace over my shoulder, and ran out to the forest, still missing the animals.

When I finally arrived, I saw the two new campers, Sally and Aidan, arguing over who was better at archery. It took me a long time to make them stop fighting, then I had to take care of a crisis in the Mess Hall, and after that it was campfire and bed.

I crashed into the covers, feeling drained. Today had been a long day, and I was thinking of June five years ago for-who-knows-why, when I first came to camp…

_Flashback_

I was in my room at home, listening to Taylor Swift's Change. For some reason, I felt like the song _meant_ something. Like my life was going to change radically.

The feeling was bothering me, so I turned off my iPod and pushed open the door to the hallway, switching off the light as I went. I walked down the hall to my mother's room, where she was lying on the bed, still in her work clothes, which happened to be yoga pants and a tank top. Mom worked as a yoga instructor and also wrote for and online magazine, meaning that she was on her Mac for a good part of the time.

"Mom?" I asked, "Would it be alright if I called Hayley and asked if we could go to the movies or something?"

Mom looked up from her typing and raised her eyebrow. "Did you finish your homework?"

"Yes." I lied. All I had was a math worksheet, and I could do it in homeroom.

"You can go. What movie would it be?"

"_Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_."

"Rating?"

"PG-13."

Mom replied, "Alright, you can go, if Hayley's parents say yes too. Take thirty dollars for tickets from my wallet. You pay for snacks and dinner."

"Yes! Thank you, Mom!" I replied, running down the stairs. I bounded up to the phone, and dialed Hayley's number. I heard the dial tone before a familiar, "Wassup?"

"Hey Hayley! I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the movies."

"Which one?"

"Harry Potter. Do the rents say yes?"

"Let me ask Dad. Hold on a minute.

I felt a small pang of jealousy as she said, "Dad". I had never known my father, and my mother refused to tell me even the smallest detail about him.

Hayley came back on the line, saying, "Dad says yes. 5:30 showing and burgers after, as usual?"

"Yup. Meet you in front of the theater in twenty minutes!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone, filling Mom in and getting my money, jacket, and watch. I didn't have a cell phone because Mom kept saying, "When you're old enough." and, "Have you seen the price of those plans?"

I pushed the thought out of my mind and left the house. I turned onto the main road and, in no time, I was at the mall. I walked inside and headed for the movie theater. Hayley was already there, and she joined me as we payed for the tickets and popcorn and strolled inside.

After the movie was over, we went over to McDonald's and ordered cheeseburgers, fries, and cola, in respect to our tradition. While we were eating, we chatted and discussed plans for the rest of the night.

"Do you want to come to my place?" I asked. Mom doesn't care if I bring friends over, as long as we don't disturb her. I think she means that in more ways than one.

"Okay. Just let me text my mom. Ooh, can you do it for me? I have ketchup on my fingers."

Hayley handed me her phone, and as soon as I took it, I had a bad feeling. I texted her mom anyways, and we headed on out.

Hayley and I were about two hundred feet away from the restaurant when I heard a low growl, like a huge dog. I questioned Hayley, "Did you hear that?"

She nodded, an uneasy look on her face. "Can we just get to your house?"

Suddenly, a huge, black, nightmarish animal ran in front of us, scaring the crap out of me. Its red, glowing, eyes darted back and forth between us before settling on me. I did the logical thing: I screamed for help.

Hayley stood petrified. She seemed to be struggling to make any sound, she squeaked, "That. Is. One. Huge. Bear.

I glanced at the thing, while backing away. "That's no bear. It's some huge dog." I replied.

Hayley shook her head before making a mistake: running away suddenly. The huge dog turned its head and bounded after her, snarling viciously. I was suddenly struck by an idea, and I ran to the wooded area by the sidewalk. Bending over, I hastily grabbed a handful of rather large rocks.

Sprinting after the dog-thing, I yelled and screamed as loud as I could. The monster snapped its head back and started approaching very slowly, maybe to scare me before I curled up in a whimpering heap. I took a deep breath and threw the first rock at the dog's head. This seemed to stun it a bit, and I threw the second one straight at its skull, harder.

This drew black, oozing, thick blood that looked and smelled exactly alike tar. The dog whined, and I started to pity it a little bit, until I saw what it had done to Hayley. She was sprawled across the ground, scratched and bleeding in almost every exposed spot there was on her body. I turned back towards the monster, throwing rocks until it finally sank down and dissolved into golden dust, which I found very strange. And why had Hayley thought it was a bear? It had obviously been a dog.

Reminded of Hayley, I faced her and ran over. She was breathing hard, and her arm seemed to be broken. I put my head down on her and listened for her pulse. Wait, since when did I know this kind of stuff? I quickly found an abandoned skateboard and hauled her up on it. I found a weeping willow branch and tied it to the wheel. I dragged Hayley all the way to my house, which took about fifteen minutes. We reached my house, and I rushed to the door, pounding on it and screaming for Mom. I heard frantic footsteps inside the house, and seconds later, my mother opened it with an anxious look on her face. "What happened? Oh…" She said as she saw my best friend. Mom immediately dashed to Hayley and, with my help, dragged her inside. We laid her on the couch. Mom and I began to care for her. I was surprised by how easily this came, but Mom either didn't notice or didn't care.

After we bandaged Hayley and put antibiotics on her cuts, Mom turned to me and said, "Tell me everything. NOW!"

I explained what happened, putting in every last detail before breaking down and crying. I was so, so confused, and sad that my best friend was injured like this. Mom wrapped her arm around me, and that's when my life changed for good.

She told me. She told me everything, from the time Apollo visited her,the reason why I couldn't have a phone, and the name of the monster that attacked Hayley and I. Mom also warned me not to talk about the hellhound unless Hayley remembered, since the Mist seemed to work on her.

_Flashback ends_

Next week was when I left for Camp Half-Blood. I eventually became head counselor of the Apollo cabin, and came up with the beloved rope arrows, which are basically grappling hooks disguised as arrows. The rest is history.

Suddenly, I felt cold, tiny feet running down my leg. Fifi. I knew who was behind this.

"AARON! YOU LITTLE PIECE OF-"

**And that concludes this chapter! Sorry if you thought this was boring, the pace will pick up soon! Almost 1700 words… I'm so proud of myself! Poll time! **

**Who should go on the quest? Thalia, Malcolm, or an OC? oh, and should Ariana get with someone? Like, maybe Malcolm? Ideas?**

**R&R? Please? Or Ariana will find you… **


End file.
